Talk:Merry XXX-Mas/@comment-37839624-20181231075139
So this is the last day of the long event. Surprisingly I am still in top 20 so here it is; Some thoughts about this event and the last day. First of al in all the other events the last day wasn't a day to get your Heavenly Coffers. So I am surprised the tournament is still on. I am not saying I know what will happen, but I suppose it is possible that when the clock goes to '0' suddenly the tournament is ove'''r and you will not get time to open more Coffers, because it is over. And maybe you also don't get card upgrades. I'm writing this because of previous experiences and I hope you are being cautious. If you invest more rubies or cash in a last try to get the (totally useless) Mjandash you might be disappointed. Secondly like somebody below allready said: '''Krampus is nerfed down to 30% whereas it was 50%. Bugger. What I don't know is if the statistics of the card are also 200% up because it is an XXX_mas card, and will be down after we get it, same in Mjandash. Thirdly the''' ladder''' above after the 5 star upgrade for Morozko, I doubt if this is legit. Every day somebody (like me) posted about the impossible mission to get Nutcracker to 5 star, let alone Morozko. Yesterday for instance I opened two Heavenly Coffers. I was missing 62 cards. I got zero in the first and 6 in the second. Every day it is getting less. So stil 56 missing. I don't believe in the beginning of the week somebody allready got both cardstot 5 star. The guy that posted the ladder from 4625 and up, claimed that he opened a lot of gold and silver boxes to get there. Nobody comfirmed yet. And nobody got over 'opening a legendairy Chest in Duels and level 70? I really doubt that, since I am at chapter 83 now. Or maybe they forgot to post it ... Furthermore I think it was too long. Besides that, X-mas and 31 december are not a time to spend behind your computer. I am going to a party tonight and leave the tournament by 13:00 pm. Finally the bugs and problems and lack of response from the customer support. It's not cool. But let's not forget the company is called Sex-gangsters.... I mean, come on guys, what were you expecting? I am not into conspiracy theories. Yet I am psychologist and like to figure things out. It's a common fenomenon that when people get addicted to something, loosing is a motivator. Like you get your Coffer and you don't get what you want, you really want to try again. Or if you didn't succeed in getting place 1-3 and you missed it a couple of times, it becomes more important to actually win at least one time. It works to spend more money. To get addicted or invested is going to be stronger when your sexual drive is somehow combined with what you are doing (and this is an adult sex game, isn't it?). This is why in the commercials there is always a link made between the product and sexuality. Also the more time you invest, the more you get invested, a fenomenon called Cognitive Dissonance. It's getting more and more important to achieve your goals, the more time you invest. Everybody should make his own decision, for me I decided to not invest any more in this game. Simply because it isn't worth the money and time away from my friends, let alone the lack of sleep. Did I have fun? Yes I did. I am still going to try to get more chapters. Guess I'm invested too. Have fun guys, and Happy New Year with or without Krampus.